Bottom Beach (Erotic Piece)
by p10shaggamagga
Summary: Story 4 in the first 'Doctor and Rory Erotica' series. 4/8. Sick of having sex with Rory in the TARDIS, the Doctor takes him and Amy to America but while Amy is on a wild goose chase, the Doctor and Rory are having some fun on a nudist beach!


The Doctor was pressing some buttons on his console when he noticed Rory walk down the stairs in short shorts and a blue tank top. His sexy feet were showing and the Doctor got aroused.

'Where's Amy?' he asked him.

'Behind me.'

'So,' she looked at Rory's unusual yet sexy sense of style. 'Where are we going today?'

'Not sure yet. Can you go into my bedroom and get me a grey stick-like device?'

Amy rolled her eyes and ventured to the Doctor's bedroom and Rory watched her.

'Why do you need that thing?'

'I don't,' the Doctor smiled at Rory with a sexual grin. 'I'm materealising the TARDIS on a well known nudist beach in America that allows sex. You wanna go?'

'What about Amy?' Rory seemed pleased and went to kiss the Doctor but oblivious to this, the Doctor turned his head away and looked at his bedroom door.

'I think I'll make out we need to go to the shops.'

He said this to Amy and so then when the TARDIS materealised, all three of them stepped out.

'The shop's this way,' lied the Doctor, pointing to a sign that directed tourists to the nudist beach. 'You should go the other way and try and find the ice cream shack. Meet you back here in an hour.'

The Doctor and Rory walked off to the nudist beach and Amy was confused as to why Rory went with the Doctor but she walked off in the opposite direction.

Arriving at the nudist beach entrance, Rory and his Time Lord ally saw an almost empty sandy stretch of land and there were only about six nudits on there and two of them were already having sex.

Finding a spot near a pile of rocks, the Doctor laid down a blue and white striped towel and started taking his shoes off, showing his black socks.

'You erect yet, Rory?'

'No,' he seemed ashamed.

He kissed the Doctor and tongued him before grabbing hold of his crotch.

'Now I am,' he smiled and took his trousers off.

Eventually, the two of them were in their underwear again but as the Doctor was wearing black boxers, Rory was wearing white and at the same time, they took them off and now were completely naked.

As the Doctor leaned over and started sucking Rory's massive cock, he licked the pre-cum off and swallowed it.

Rory's eyes shut tight as he grinded his hips so his cock delved deep into the Doctor's mouth and he could feel his penis about to erupt.

He was originally going to tell the Doctor about his approaching ejaculation but only did about five seconds from cumming.

He then took his dick out of the Doctor's mouth and jerked himself off for ten seconds before cum flew into the open air and Rory let out a quite orgasm.

In twenty minutes time, the Doctor and Rory were just naked sunbathing.

'I hope I don't catch sunburn,' said Rory who had been left with a long-lasting boner just like the Doctor.

'That lubricate I gave you to rub on you ten minutes ago vaccinates us against it. I don't how but it just does.'

Rory asked the Doctor for a shag and as the Doctor went to apply lubricant to his own penis, Rory asked if he could stick his penis in the Doctor's ass this time.

Agreeing, the horny Doctor laid on his back and placed his legs in the air, ready to recieve the humongous cum gun.

Rory poured slippey lube all over his cock and started rubbing it in, feeling magnificent as he did so.

He inserted into the Doctor's ass and wasting no time, forefully started fucking him.

'Like I said,' the Doctor started wanking. 'You have such a big dick. Lick my feet.'

Rory started licking the Doctor's feet and so turned on even more, the Doctor started masturbating more vigorously and Rory made orgasmic sound effects as he picked up the pace, enjoying the sex so much!

'Oh Amy would kill me,' said Rory, humping even harder and loving every minute of it. 'This is the second time we've properly fucked so this makes it an affair.'

'Fuck me, Rory,' the Doctor felt the spunk coming up. 'FUCK ME YOU SEXY ROMAN!'

Then, the Doctor shook his penis even harder as cum squirted out of it and touched the top of his chest.

'Oh, oh, yes,' he chanted loudly as it came out and Rory wasn't far from finishing either.

Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Rory felt the cum shoot from his cock and straight into the Doctor's arse.

He leaned in and kissed the Doctor as he felt the sand touch his gorgeous lickable feet. When the last of the semen was out, Rory took his penis out of the Doctor's ass and put his pants back on.

'Come on then' he wiped a bit of jiz off of his meaty cock. 'Amy will be waiting.'

**MORE NAUGHTY FUN FROM THE DOCTOR AND RORY COMING SOON**


End file.
